


I'll Help You

by ivebeenstumped



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 10:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1262752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivebeenstumped/pseuds/ivebeenstumped
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After stopping a bullying incident, Teddy Lupin learns what his parents fought for in the Wizarding Wars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Help You

Since he was a very young boy, Teddy Lupin had been told what his parents had fought and died for. His remaining did not spare any details of the war that they had fought. But it was only in his first year of Hogwarts, when he was around more children with magical blood than he ever had been in his life before, realized exactly what the cause was that his parents had dedicated their lives to. 

It was a chilly winter afternoon on the grounds of Hogwarts and Teddy Lupin was wandering the grounds outside of the castle. With a spring in his step he walked towards the black lake as a cool wind picked up and blew the scarf off from around his neck. Teddy picked up his pace as to catch it and the wind blew off the hood of his jumper revealing his unmistakable bright blue hair. He finally caught the scarf at the edge of the lake as he heard a voice as hard as nails from across the lake. 

“What are you even doing here, hey kid?” the voice said. Teddy turned his head towards the voice and saw a brutish looking Ravenclaw boy cornering a small girl who was backing helplessly into a tree. The girl was younger than Teddy, she may have even been a first year, and was in Ravenclaw. The Ravenclaw boy had two others with him, a small dark haired Slytherin boy who was fidgeting with his collar, and a tall blonde Hufflepuff girl who was fixing a stare as cold as ice onto the small .   
Teddy heard the small girl whimper as she reached the tree and the others crowded around her.   
“I didn’t catch that,” said the Ravenclaw boy, smirking. Teddy began running around the lake towards the incident that was occurring in front of him. 

The Ravenclaw boy pushed the young girl onto the ground and the girl fell helplessly.  
“Yeah that’s right, into the dirt where you belong,” sneered the boy “Filthy mudblood.” He continued towards the girl who was sitting in the mud, her clothes smeared with brown.  
“You don’t even belong here. You don’t have an ounce of magic in you, do you,” the boy said.  
“Hey, that’s enough,” said Teddy as he reached the incident “Stop it.”  
“Oh yeah, what are you going to do to stop me?” said the boy, turning to face Teddy. Teddy slipped his wand out from his sleeve behind his back and he nodded to the girl on the ground, as to say, ‘it will be okay.’  
“This” said Teddy as he brought his wand around and pointed it at the boy. He muttered “Rictusempra” and the boy doubled over in fits of laughter. The blonde girl brought out her wand but before she could retaliate, Teddy pointed his wand at her and said “Tarantallegra,” her legs then started dancing uncontrollably. The younger boy, looking warily at Teddy, ran away from the scene as to get away from him. The blonde girl, while still battling the charms that Teddy had placed on her, ran as fast as she could after the other boy.  
“Peter!” the blond girl yelled back at the Ravenclaw boy, “Come on.”  
Peter scrambled to his feet, still battling fits of laughter, and ran after the girl.

The small girl looked up at Teddy warily.   
“Wotcher, you’re okay now,” he said. The girl tried to get up but her hands slipped on the mud.   
“Here,” said Teddy, giving a hand to the girl, “I’ll help you.”   
Teddy helped the girl get up from the mud, she dusted herself off.  
“Thank you,” she whispered, looking down at her hands.   
“No problem,” said Teddy, walking with the girl along the side of the lake, “What’s your name?”  
“Aleshia,” the girl said, growing more confident.  
“Nice to meet you Aleshia. Come with me, I’ll get you cleaned up.”

Teddy walked Aleshia back to the castle and left her at the door to the Ravenclaw common room. Teddy used his metamorphmagi abilities, which he had inherited from his mother, to make Aleshia laugh and to lighten the mood. After he had dropped her off at the common room, Teddy realized that even though the war that his parents had died in was over, there would still be troubles with prejudice among blood types. But as long as there were people like him and his parents to help, it would be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is for my school's Year 10 Personal Project. I am writing a collection of one-shots and compiling them in one book. Comments and suggestions are encouraged on either here or my tumblr ivebeenstumped :) xx


End file.
